


house party

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party, Swearing, Underage Drinking, binsung, changbin is secretly whipped, idk i tried, jisung is stupid., they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: jisung makes good mistakesor,  jisung accidentally calls changbins party shit to his face





	house party

**Author's Note:**

> i was debating whether or not to post this bc :// idk how I feel about it but the binsung section is drying up so 
> 
> also i did check for mistakes and shit but there still might be some lmao sorry 
> 
> anyway enjoy fjdjs

Jisung was bored. He had been excited to go to a house party for the first time, and he decided it wasn't worth the hype. He had been jealous of Felix for being invited and going to parties since they were 14. Felix seemed to have the most interesting social life, with drunk stories and all this gossip whereas Jisung had never done anything. 

When Felix first went to some Halloween party in year 9, Jisung hadn't been suprised. He was a bit shocked when he found out he was going to another party two weeks after. And from that point, Felix's social life seemed to take off, with the younger attending concerts, parties and going to parks late at night. Jisung had originally been really jealous, but as year 10 came along he began to not care. 

A year later, Felix had asked him to go to a Halloween party with him. Jisung figured he had no reason not to go. He was in year 11 and already 16 without having ever gone to a party before. He wanted to know what all the hype was about so agreed pretty fast. 

Jisung wasn't nervous walking up to the house. It was also Seungmin's first party and he knew that they would stick together. Felix had also introduced him to a friend in the year above called Hyunjin, so he knew he had someone else he could kind of go to for help if something happened. He remembered Felix saying that the guy who'd thrown the part was called Changbin and was Hyunjin's best friend. 

An hour or so into the party though, Jisung realised all his thoughts were wrong. Seungmin had made some new friends and left him almost straight away. Hyunjin was drunk and would be ultimately no help and he hadn't even seen Felix since he left him despite the small size of the house. He checked the time on his phone, it was only 9.16 but he was already debating going home. 

"I haven't seen you before." 

He visibly flinched as the boy, who had somehow sat next Jisung without him noticing, spoke. 

"Yeah, not really my thing." 

The guy nodded, clearly slightly tipsy but not completely drunk. 

"Not your thing. Why you here then?" 

"Well, my friend invited me and I thought, fuck it why not because I've never been to a party before and I'm sixteen which I guess is pretty sad but now I kind of regret being bummed out about it because this really hasn't lived up to the hype." Jisung sighed, turning to look at the guy who happened to be kind of cute but Jisung blamed the alcohol in his system for thinking like that.

"So basically, this party is shit then?" 

Jisung actually considered his answer for moment before replying. "I mean, not completely. But yeah. I mean, this music is really shit. No offence if this is what you listen to. I'm not going to lie, this guy had got some nice house. But a shit music taste, like really shit. And the drinks aren't that good either." 

The boy laughed a bit and Jisung frowned, confused as to what he had said that was funny. He had a cute laugh though. "This is a rant and a half." 

"Wait, what? Am i missing something or...? Like why is that funny?" 

The boy just shook his head, holding back a smile. "no, I just like it. Please, continue." 

Jisung didn't at first but the boy urged him to so he did. "Okay, well if you insist. It's not like there's much else to complain about. Oh except the food. Where is the food? I'm so hungry. Like i haven't eaten because I was running late and this guy's really let me down by not having food. Well, actually, I think there might have been some but all that shit has run out already so he clearly didn't stock up enough." 

The boy didn't speak, only grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him to the kitchen. As Jisung had said, there was no food left, only crumbs. The boy let go of Jisung and walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking out a packet of sausage rolls. He offered them to Jisung who stood horrified. 

"Isn't this technically stealing? Like do you even have permission to do that? "

The boy laughed, "Stop being so cute and just take one." Jisung did as he was told, his stomach ignoring his morals. He stuffed his cheeks, and proceeded to flush red at the realisation at what he had just done. He slowly swallowed the food in his mouth, face burning out of embarrassment at how the boy was staring at him. 

"You're so cute what the fuck?" 

Jisung almost choked on his spit at how blunt the boy was being. He had called him cute twice in a row. Half of him wanted to run away and the other half wanted to get the boys number. The drunken part of his brain seemed to favour the latter. 

"I'm Jisung by the way." 

The boy just nodded almost in awe but didn't even have time to respond as Felix suddenly popped up, intoxicated and speaking very loudly. He flung his arm over Jisung, pointing at the boy. 

"Ah, so you've met Changbin. The creator of this wonderful party." Felix kissed him on the cheek, grabbed a sausage rolled and walked off after saying he loved both Jisung and the boy who apparently was Changbin. 

The realisation slowly sunk in for Jisung. He stood frozen, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. He had spent ages shitting on this party to the boy who had thrown it. "I am so sorry. Why didn't you stop me?" Jisung pouted but Changbin just laughed, walking up closer to Jisung. 

"Because you're cute." 

Jisung blushed at both their words and their close proximity. Changbin smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside and down onto the grass. 

"Okay, so since we kind of missed the formal introductions... "

Jisung got the gist of what Changbin was trying to do and happily obliged. "I'm Han Jisung. I'm 16 and I'm friends with Felix, who I'm presuming you know." 

Changbin nodded. "Okay. I'm Seo Changbin. I'm 17. I'm the guy who threw this shitty halloween party yet somehow you still haven't left yet so I must be doing something right." 

The two boys laughed and talked, occasionally being interrupted with people saying goodbye to Changbin, and thanking him for the good time. Changbin used every time they said that as an opportunity to tease Jisung, claiming they were leaving because Jisung had called the party shit. They talked about films and school and music. They exchanged numbers, and took a few pictures. Jisung kept laughing at Changbins drunken attempts to get aesthetic photos. They sang along to their childhood bops and for a while just laid down to look up at the stars. 

The house was slowly getting quieter, music still pumping out but the amount of voices gradually decreasing. Jisung took his phone out to check the time and was surprised to see it was 12.08. He hadn't realised how long he and Changbin had spent talking. 

"I should probably leave soon, or my mum will be pissed at me." Jisung said, already stood up, attempting to wipe the grass off his jeans. Changbin nodded, leading him inside. The house was practically empty. Felix was sat trying to keep himself awake, Hyunjin was passed out on the sofa and Seungmin was on the phone to someone. There were 4 other boys sat around, talking quietly, one who Jisung recognised as a boy in his year. 

"Jeongin?" 

"Oh hey Jisung, I didn't realise you were friends with Changbin." 

Jisung didn't know what to say and just looked at Changbin for an answer. "We're cousins. I had to invite him because he has no friends." Jeongin shouted a shut up and threw a cushion in their directions. Jisung took this as an opportunity to talk to Seungmin and Felix. 

"Hey guys, how you getting home?"

"I'm staying the night. Did i forget to say? Sorry." Felix pouted and Jisung just rolled his eyes, not surprised. "It's okay. Seungmin?" 

The boy had just put his phone down. "My dad's picking me up. Do you need a lift?" 

Jisung wanted to stay yes but he knew him and Seungmin lived in different directions, meaning his dad would have to take an awkward route to drop him off first which would take way longer and Jisung didn't want to be an inconvenience. "No, it's okay." 

Seungmin nodded before jumping up and hugging his two friends goodbye. He asked Jisung once again if he wanted a lift but was met with the same answer. After Seungmin had left, Felix asked him how he would get home. 

"I'll just walk I guess." 

"Walk? On your own? At this time of the night?"

Jisung jumped at Changbins loud voice next to his ear. After he calmed down, he nodded in response much to Changbins horror. 

"There is no way. Where do you live? I'll walk you." 

Jisung was a but surprised at Changbins offer but knew he would feel safer with someone by his side. Besides, a few extra minutes with Changbin couldn't hurt. "I literally only live a few roads down." 

Changbin nodded, grabbing Jisungs hand and pulling him towards the front door. "Jeongin, tell my mum if she asks. I won't be long though okay?" The young boy nodded and Jisung waved a quick goodbye to Felix before Changbin shut the door behind them. 

The walk was quiet but not awkward. Jisung's heart was racing, overly aware of his own clammy hand as he held Changbins. Changbin commented on the stars in the sky, calling them pretty. Jisung refrained from saying anything cheesy in response, despite how badly he wanted to tell Changbin he was pretty too. A few more minutes of comfortable silence were interrupted by Changbin speaking. 

"I'm glad Felix brought you to my shitty party." 

Jisung looked at Changbin, his face lit up by the street lights. "I feel a bit bad for not letting you talk to other people." 

Changbin laughed loudly at Jisung's words. "It's not like you forced me, actually, I made you sit with me so technically I should feel bad. But don't feel bad. I wanted to talk to you." 

Jisung smiled, looked around at his surroundings and realising where they were. He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He looked over at Changbin. 

"I'm just the next road down, literally the end house." 

He purposefully slowed down his pace, hoping Changbin would get the hint. Thankfully he did, pulling Jisung to a stop, facing him and leaving only a small distance between them. "I think I might like you." 

Jisung felt his heart beating hard in his chest, threatening to burst out. He noticed Changbins eyes flickers down to his lips. He noticed himself staring at Changbin's. Their eyes met once again and Jisung was sure he had never felt so nervous yet excited at the same time. He could hardly even remember who leaned in first, his thoughts clouded by how Changbins lips felt against his own. 

"I think I might like you too." Jisung muttered out as they pulled apart from each other. A look of confusion passed through Changbins faced before he realised what Jisung meant. He smiled, before leaning in again. Jisung couldn't describe the feeling with words. He just knew that it was addictive. Changbin was addictive. 

After they pulled apart again they fell into a fit of giggles, with Changbin pressing a light kiss onto Jisungs cheek. "Cute ." 

Jisung smiled at the compliment. A smile that didn't leave his face even after he'd said goodbye to Changbin, and even after he was curled up in his bed, unable to sleep because of his hyperactive mind. His phone pinged and he sat up almost instantly, opening the message. 

changbin: thanks for coming to my shitty party 

jisung: it wasn't that shitty tbh

changbin: oh really hmm what made you change your mind

jisung: you 

Jisung almost wanted to die at how cringy his message was. He wished he could delete his text, regretting even writing it out in the first place. 

changbin: good. you definitely made my shitty party  
good for me

With warm cheeks Jisung texted a good night message before putting his phone down and trying to sleep, the taste of Changbin still lingering on his lips


End file.
